False Fantasies
by Have a little faith in me
Summary: Running away from her abusive husband, Kouga, Sango fends for herself and her daughter, only to find that sometimes trust, loyalty, and love will come in unexpected places.


"Hey hot stuff, what shakin besides your ass."

Sango gave a fake smirk, but of course this was her life, all she could do was smirk as these pathetic lives of being tried to make passes on her. In club Ground Zero, Sango's life was full of nothing-ness. The only real reason she wouldn't give up on life was because of her beautiful ten year old daughter Rin.

**Sango started to day dream once again**

She was the sun shine in her day that made working in this hellish hole worth it. After she found out her husband of twelve years was found cheating on her with some other stripper, she couldn't deal with it, that and some other things...

She went back to the life she once had, which was stripping. As bad as it sounds, in truth she had nothing left for her back where she came from. She was a Kansas native, born and raised there. After high school she came out to L.A. to start a new life for herself, to become an actress. He parents, though loving, never did have anything to offer her outside of there home. She may have been one of the top of students of her class and had even skipped a grade, but no college around her would give her a full scholarship.

But since she loved all those old black and white films that she watched when she was younger she wanted to become an actress. When she finally came to L.A. though, she had to find work, or else there wouldn't be any time to get a role in a production.

After her futile efforts, and her resistance to go back to Kansas, she did the only thing she could, which was stripping. Selling herself may not be something most women would do, but if you look at her from her point of view, it seemed perfect. She had the body of a goddess and any man would be more then willing to have Sango.

She's seen it all, from the low life's that come in trying to have some beautiful woman fall for them, to the highest people in office come in just trying to get a free lay. That includes L.A.'s mayor.

Now Sango's life wasn't always in one of the highest clubs in L.A., no she worked her way up. Ground Zero was one of the hottest clubs in L.A. but when she first started working, she worked at places such as Babyface and Final Destination, where stripping was certainly not the only thing you were hired to do. These places that were purely made for sex addicts.

Now Ground Zero wasn't any different from the rest of stripping clubs, it's just that you pay a higher price if you ever have sex with one of the strippers and more regulations.

When Sango first started working, she lost her virginity at the ripe age of 17 to surprisingly not so bad of a guy. He was sweet and didn't push her far, but in the end she would regret it.

The man she lost it to be a man who was an upcoming business man named Kouga. A very possessive demon that was slowly making his mark in the world.

Fresh out of college, he came to Club Final Destination to celebrate with one of his buddies there ending days of college. An easy lay, especially since he was 23 and ready for anything, the raging hormones were on the loose.

When he first met Sango, he immediately fell in love with her. She was his golden girl one could say and he was her knight and shining armor. When they first had sex, Kouga was nothing but gentle and since sex was one of the best parts of there relationship, it certainly was something that made Kouga go nuts for Sango.

Kouga would take Sango out, knowing fully well that she wasn't his, especially since her boss had a binding contract with her that she wasn't able to have any boyfriends, but only guy friends and if she wanted out of the contract any sooner, which held her there for five years, she would have to marry.

Kouga found this out and after only three months of dating, they married. Sango was in heaven, her husband gave her everything she ever wanted, including getting her pregnant with her first daughter two years after they were married. They moved to an enormous house located in Sacramento, which was away from her life as a stripper.

But soon after Sango had Rin, the relationship they once had went sour. He wouldn't have sex with her anymore and he seemed to take out any and all stress and anger out on Sango. When Rin was five she witnessed the first of many beatings her father would do to her mother.

Rin even remembered that one time when she was seven, her mother came in to her room in the middle of the night, crying, with a huge black eye and her lip busted. Her once beautiful mother was then a beat up old women. Rin couldn't even recognize her.

Finally, after another three years, Sango found out Kouga was cheating on her and Sango had it. She couldn't, nor wouldn't allow Rin to be brought up in this environment. She filed for divorce, only for Kouga to start beating her up even more. Sango decided the only thing she could do was run away, and never look back.

She went back to L.A. where she found her old boss Naraku, who now owned one of the hottest clubs in L.A. which was Ground Zero. Sango had to beg him for another job, especially since she left him for that no good Kouga.

In all honesty, Naraku wasn't as bad as a boss as he could have been, but then again, that was also twelve years ago and now Sango was 29, any stripping job was going to be hard to find. She still looked the same way she used to, just more shapely, which is why Naraku decided to hire her again, she fit what every man's dreams were when they came to this club. He also felt sorry for her little girl, Rin was only 10, and with no security, it wasn't the greatest thing.

As soon as Kouga found out that Sango ran away, he was going to kill her. No one ever messed with Kouga, over the past twelve years; Kouga became one of the most powerful men in all of California.

Sango whispered the words "powerful" absently, while the man started to rub her ass. She snapped back to reality and smacked the man. With the most blinding smile she said, "Touch me again and you can be sure that I'll have you thrown out of here, okay?"

Miroku had to admit this girl had spunk, but there was no way he would ever come close to being able to score with her. That's why there are plenty of other girls here, although his job was to get the 411 on this one. At least that's what he believed.

But of course being a guy, his eyes were cruising the many girls before him, his blue eyes caught sight of a black suit which stood in front of him.

"Hello there sir, was there a problem here before?" Asked Naraku

"Why as a matter of fact, one of the beautiful strippers smacked me, giving me this huge red mark on the side of my face."

"Oh… I see, well that does present a problem doesn't it. I think I'll have a word with them, which one was it…"

"The girl with pink short skirt, and the white halter top."

"Oh you mean Cinnamon" pointing to the girl by the bar talking to the bartender.

"Yup that's her."

Naraku suddenly picked Miroku up out of his chair and held him in the air by his collar and said, "Ever touch one of my girls again without there's or my permission, you can be sure that you will not even remember being here, and that my good sir is a promise." Then he set Miroku back on the chair which made a thump.

Miroku gulped as he watched the man in the black suit walk towards Cinnamon.

Sango aka Cinnamon started to talk to Naraku.

"You okay Cinnamon."

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'd just wish these stupid men that come in here would just watch not touch."

"That's true, but that's the business. Anyway, Sango can I talk to you in private."

Sango looked at him strangely, Naraku never called her by her real name in public. "Sure boss."

They walked towards the back where all the girls got ready and he pulled her into his office.

"Sango, I have to tell you, I have sources that say the man that just touched you is in with you ex."

"Really…" Sango covered her mouth with her hand, contemplating this.

"Maybe you should go back to Kansas with Rin for a little bit, it doesn't seem safe anymore here."

"Naraku, you know I can't do that. I would be putting more people's lives in jeapordy. Besides, I can't put that on my parents, they have enough to deal with making a life for themselves"

"Well why don't go home, I don't trust that man whose out there."

"I suppose so boss."

"Well I'll go get Rin and then the two of you can leave through the back entrance."

Sango nodded and waited for him to bring Rin

They walked the five blocks and through an ally way to where they lived. It was a small apartment, but for being able to live right in LA, right where she worked was pretty hard to find.

They saw the mice scramble across the ground to the nearest box. It wasn't the greatest life, but this is all they could afford and being that Rin was home schooled, it wasn't such a bad thing. If she ever needed to go to her mom, she wasn't that far. Being ten it was young enough to get taken, but Sango had taught her how to protect herself. After Sango left Kouga, she took up kick boxing and a self defense class to protect not only herself but also for her daughter.

They walked up the old wooden steps to there apartment. Sango opened the door and looked around as the sky darkened. It looked like it would down pour any minute now.

But she also had a feeling that she was being followed. She went inside and as soon as she shut the door, she heard the cracking of the sky. Rin ran to her and hugged her from behind. Thunder was one of the things that brought back so many bad memories for her, especially, _the incident_. Something she'd rather forget, along with Sango.

Sango went over to through there one room apartment and carried Rin to her bed. Though the apartment was small, Rin's bed was small enough to fit in the corner while Sango's took up majority of the space against the back wall.

Sango, though wasn't there when the _incident_ happened, she only heard so much. Rin refused to speak about it, and whatever it was obviously traumatized her enough to not talk. Whatever the _incident_ was, it happened only two years before. Something to do with Kouga, Sango knew it.

Sango walked over to the door and locked it three times over, then went to there mini kitchen and got a glass of water for Rin. She was now shaking and it almost seemed unbearable for her to stand.

Just as she sat on the bed, there was a knock at the door. Rin held her breath and Sango walked across the carpet carefully as though if she were to step in the wrong place, she would set off a bomb or something.

She grabbed the bat and asked loudly "WHOSE THERE?"

"You wont know until you open the door Sango."

Sango squinted her eyes, she's knows this voice, but from where.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL OPEN THE DOOR?"

"Easy, if you want to know, you'll open the door, but if you don't, then you wont."

Sango looked back at her daughter who was currently rapped up in a blue blanket and holding her breath still.

Sango mouthed _breathe!_ To Rin and she let out a loud exhale of air.

Sango smirked she finally realized where that voice came from.

She opened the door only to see her father standing there with her mother.

"Sango dear, honestly, you can lighten up on the protection a bit." Giving Sango a hug and taking the bat from her daughters grasp.

"Well mother, I must admit, you never call when you're visiting so I never know what to expect."

Sango's mother walked over to the shivering form under the blankets and hugged her. "I see my grandbaby hasn't changed much since the last time I saw her."

"OH Grandma!!!" Rin shouted, still under the covers she gave her grandmothers figure a hug.

Sango's grandfather closed the door bringing there bags in and watched as the rain was lightly starting to fall now. He looked back at Sango, his wife and his granddaughter. He shook his head and looked away.

He wiped back a tear, he couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He mumbled _stupid Kouga_


End file.
